The vampire and Slayer
by Strawberrys and chocolate
Summary: In the early nineteen hundreds in London a new Slayer was called. Spike finds himself falling in love with her. Not yet only one chapter
1. Called

I don't own anybody except Crystal and others. Spike will come later on in it.

Pairings: Spike/ Crystal eventually

Please review.

Flash back/ prologue Pained screams pierced the night. The ten year old ran towards her home wondering what horrors await her. Cautiously she walked over the threshold wondering what happened in her home.

"Mother? Father?" She called into the vast, empty mansion. She moved slowly to two forms lying on the ground. "Mother? Father?" her heart started to race as she saw the lifeless forms on the ground. little by little she stooped down to examine the bodies. She noticed on the side of their neck two puncture like holes. "Who did this?" She asked herself.

"Not who…what." A heavy, gruff voice said behind her. She turned around and was face to face with a large burly man with a deformed face. "You'll make a good dessert." It sneered.  
The girl stood up and started to back away. "Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide." It teased. The girl's back was against the wall and there were no weapons available except a wooden play sword. She grabbed the sword and held it in front of her. The thing pursued and she stabbed it with the sword. Instead of blood gushing out the thing turned to dust. "I…I killed it." She said and then ran off to retrieve the authorities. They arrived with her and told her it was nothing to worry about and natural. "I…I stabbed it with a wooden sword and it turned to dust"

"Little girl…"

"Please sir, my name it Crystal Elizabeth."

"Crystal you're just in shock."

Chapter One/ Called

A navy-blue buggy pulled up and parked in front of the large Catholic Cathedral towering over it. A petite woman stepped out with an "important." Heel and gazed through the brim of her hat at her surroundings. The cathedral before her looked to be made entirely out of stone and had an aura of elegance and mystery about it. He red locks whipped the side of her face and veiled her chocolate brown eyes as a breeze formed.

"Miss Andrews are you prepared to enter?"

"If I say no then I'm still going to have to go in so just to be polite I will say yes."

"Miss Andrews…"

"Please, I insist you call me Crystal. There really is need to be formal, Randy."

"Miss Andrews," Crystal rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Why is it that whenever I ask you a question, you seem to stretch out the answer to the longest extent possible?"

"Randy, do you want me to answer that the long or short way?" She teased.

"Miss…Crystal we really should be inside the sun is setting and you shouldn't be outside with scoundrels and what not."

Crystal sighed, gathered her sky-blue skirts and started to climb the many stairs that led to the vast, oak doors. Randy, her servant followed carrying the several large trunks. She gave the door three short raps with her knuckles and waited. After what seemed like hours, the doors were opened by a small girl.

"Welcome Miss Andrews to the "Great Mission." cathedral.

"I would prefer if you address me by Crystal." The little girl grinned and led her to a large room. The room's furniture looked ancient and all the furniture was wooden.

"If you'll wait here, Mr. Morris will be here in a few minutes. Until then, please make yourself comfortable."

Crystal walked over and sat on a rocking chair and waited. After a few minutes, Mr. Morris entered.

"Miss Andrews?"

"Sorry I was just…"

"Thinking?"

"No, wondering when you were going to arrive."

"Oh well, I'm here."

"I see that. What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Crystal what I'm about to tell you may come as a shock so I ask you to brace yourself. Into every generation there is a chosen one. She alone can stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She…that is to say you are the Slayer."

Crystal fell off her chair in laughter. Tears started to stream down her face and she stopped. Realizing how foolish she must have looked, she regained her composure and sat back down on the chair.

"Crystal I'm serious, you are the next Slayer."

"I am a God fearing woman! How can you suggest or even think that I am something so unholy?"

"You are not a God fearing woman." He stated

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion filling her tone.

"Look down." Mr. Morris said simply.

She cast her gaze down to the fully exposed silver pentagram she wore. A rosy blush crept up onto her cheeks.

"Please Mr. Morris, don't tell."

"Your secret is safe with me. Although a pentagram won't protect you from being bitten. I would recommend this."

He tossed her a silver cross attached to a silver chain.

"I'm a witch, I don't need a cross. It's hypocrisy to my religion."

"Hypocrisy or not, the cross will save your life. You can still wear the pentagram if you like."

"Mr. Morris, are you positive that I'm the next Slayer?"

He pulled a knife out of his pocked and threw it at her. With one swift movement crystal caught it…but then dropped it in shock.

"You…you threw a knife at me!"

"That I did, but don't you see? You caught it, and only a Slayer has that ability."

"Okay, fine, I believe you. What do I do now?" 


	2. Meeting Spike

**Two years passed since Crystal was called and her watcher couldn't stand her. She was, independent, disobedient, and more or less insolent. Mr. Morris stared at the lady climbing down the stairs. She was wearing an ivory dress and heels.**

"**Mr. Morris, I don't see how patrolling dressed like this is logical. How am I supposed to fight the vampires and demons if I can't even kick?"**

"**This is just for show Crystal. You're going to change your attire when we arrive. I just want people to think that I'm your chaperone taking you out for…a night on the town."**

"**Oh, well then what am I going to wear."**

"**The man's clothes you've been wearing since patrol."**

"**Oh…Well then, let's go."**

**The full moon lay motionless in the sky as the sheer clouds coated it. Crystal strolled along the graveyard lazily begging for some action. She had left her watcher in a pub after dressing down. Instead of the elegant ivory gown she wore out, a large button-up shirt and large baggy pants covered her. Her red hair was pulled back in a long braid and a brown leather hat. She sung a small tune waiting for a new vampire to arise.**

"**Come on Miss Lynch, some of us have some demonology books to read."**

**Slowly, the vampire arose out of her grave and crystal pulled her out with out breaking a sweat.**

"**I feel very hungry." She vamped out. With barely any effort, Crystal plunged the stake into her heart. **

"**That's all I get?" She called out into the night. **

"**No Luv, that's not all you get. You see, you just killed my childe; made her into dust."**

"**So, are you just going to complain or do something about it?"**

"**Ooh cheeky aren't we?"**

"**I've been told that." She commented as she turned to face her speaker. He was a man…well vampire with blonde locks, and a scar on his left eyebrow. He aimed a blow at her jaw and she stumbled backwards.**

"**Are you sure you're the Slayer? You don't fight like one." She aimed a kick at his stomach and sent him stumbling backwards. **

"**Keep on taunting me. The more you do, the angrier I get…and you don't want to make me angry."**

"**That's where you're wrong Luv. You see, I like my Slayers brassed off. That way, I get the best out of them before I kill, but you know, you're kind of cute so maybe I'll sire you." While he spoke, he pursued crystal as she backed up. Soon her back hit the wall and his body was against hers. **

"**Who are you?"**

"**William the bloody…well now I go by Spike you?"**

"**Crystal…The Vampire Slayer."**

"**So you're the new Slayer?"**

"**No. I just walk around in man's clothes dusting vampires and studying demons in my spare time." She kneed him in the gut and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly back. **

"**Ok crystal, you are strong." Spike said standing up and walking towards her. Before she knew what happened, he grabbed her arm, twisted her arm, and striked it with his fist. "But **

**you can't fight if you don't have an arm." Crystal screamed. With little effort, Spike picked her up and threw her against the side of a mausoleum.**

"**You're wrong about that." She stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "SOLARIS!"**

**A blast of fire came from her hand and with ease Spike dodged it.**

"**So you're a witch. I could always use some more power. He knocked her to the ground and climbed on top of her. Spike sat and straddled her as she struggled. **

"**Let go! This is highly improper."**

"**Lying with a man older than you isn't? Not to mention a witch." The more she struggled the more he smirked. "I just want a taste…I won't take it all." Crystal head butted him and used her feet to kick him off.**

"**Well you're not going to get a taste." She started to walk off and he knocked her to the ground.**

"**I'm not done Luv."**

**She stood up shakily and faced her opponent. **

"**I am." She sent a hard blow at his jaw and he collapsed unconscious to the ground. Crystal walked off towards her watcher and into the night…**

_**Reviews are great…please. Good or bad**_


End file.
